


I'd Do Anything For Love

by allhailgrilledcheesus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, I wrote chapter one of this mostly on a train lol, M/M, McHanzo Week, Smut, smut will appear in later chapters but will come with a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailgrilledcheesus/pseuds/allhailgrilledcheesus
Summary: All of the McHanzo Week Prompts from me all in one place!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Enjoy some trash from me
> 
> insipred by wishful thinking and an rp with my friend Angel (idk her ao3 user name but trust me she's great)

There was a rapping on his door and McCree froze. _He’s here_ , he thought to himself followed swiftly by a stream of curses as he tried to pull on his jeans faster than he could managed. McCree knew he was going to be late. He always was. However, he didn’t factor in the fact that Hanzo would be _early_. So, here he was, hopping around his room trying to pull on his jeans so that he wouldn’t look like an actual mess when he opened the door.

Jesse couldn’t help but smile when he saw the blush creep onto Hanzo’s cheeks when he finally opened the door. It had been around five minutes of McCree narrowly avoiding falling onto his bed whilst putting on socks and sniffing old shirts to try and work out whether or not he had washed them recently. The kerfuffle from inside the room made Hanzo enquire over McCree’s safety several times, almost to the point of Hanzo forcibly entering the room. However, now McCree stood leaning on the door jam, slightly out of breath, shirt done up incorrectly, serape thrown around his shoulders, and two wrong shoes on (one pointed, the other a sneaker). McCree thought the blush was from him looking hot, Hanzo knew that the blush was from him holding in a laugh.

“Hey good lookin’, what’s cookin’?” McCree tried to shift positions but ended up slipping over his odd shoes and fell on Hanzo, causing the two of them to be on the floor in the corridor.

“McCree I did intend of having you on top of me this evening, but this was not what I had planned…” Now, it was McCree’s turn to blush. He stumbled to his feet awkwardly, enjoying the feeling of Hanzo’s hand in his when he pulled the other man up from the floor.

McCree then caught a view of himself in his bathroom’s mirror and he had to quickly hide the fact that he visibly winced at himself. He _really_ did look like a mess. With a bashful laugh, McCree fixed himself up so that he could look more like his normal dapper self than the mess that he was before.

“Shall we?” McCree offered his flesh hand to Hanzo and the other man took it reluctantly, but seemed to relax when McCree ran his thumb over his hand. He knew Hanzo had just recently come to terms with this new facet of his sexuality, so something as public as this was going to be quite hard for him. McCree smiled down at the shorter man, and earned a slightly curled lip in response; a win by any means.

The pair wove their way through Watchpoint: Gibraltar’s many corridors, McCree leading Hanzo to somewhere he had never been before. Being stationed here during his Blackwatch days meant that McCree knew all the nooks and crannies of the place. Being an angsty teen that had just been recruited straight from a gang and didn’t really have many social skills also helped him find all of the secluded spots in the base.

McCree stopped in front of a door about five minutes after the pair had stopped and Hanzo was surprised to find that the door required a keycard, not a handprint to get in. That was something which was phased out years ago. McCree swiped a card which looked like it had seen better days and the door opened automatically. The cowboy motioned for Hanzo to enter, dipping into a slight bow. Hanzo couldn’t help the smile which played on his lips.

McCree followed, hat now absent from his head, and looked at his date’s expression. He was satisfied with the result. Hanzo looked practically blown away by the spread McCree had laid out in this old room. The tower, probably the old aviation observation tower from the days when planes weren’t as heavily automated as they were nowadays, was lit by candles from every spare surface. A small picnic blanket was in the centre of the room, with a small wicker basket placed on it. The windows of the observation tower looked out over the Watchpoint and into the sea beyond. The moon, which was at its fullest, reflected off of the Mediterranean, giving the rocks an eerie look.

Hanzo simply walked around the room, taking in the view, thinking about the amount of time that it would have taken to accumulate all of these things and for the set up. If he were weaker willed, he would have started to well up. To hide his true feelings, Hanzo turned to the windows and looked out. No one had ever done anything for him like this in all his years. When he was with McCree, he felt like he was safe, like he was _home_. McCree walked over to Hanzo and placed his hand on his shoulder, standing slightly beside the other man. Neither of them looked at each other as Hanzo reached a hand up to join McCree’s. The pair stood there for a while in silence, simply enjoying the view and each other’s company.

“C’mon, food’s gonna get cold,” McCree gave Hanzo’s shoulder a squeeze and he made his way over to the blanket. Hanzo stood by the window for a moment longer, sighed wistfully, and went to join McCree.

The cowboy had made everything in the basket, including the alcohol. An array of his favourite foods spilled forth from the basket including _empanadas_ , which McCree explained were made from his Grandmother’s recipe, sweet rolls, and simple things like sausage rolls and pigs in blankets. Hanzo was still overwhelmed but he managed to join McCree on the floor.

The two shared stories of their past, the days when they were young men without a care in the world. McCree told Hanzo of the hot days of summer in Santa Fe, the way in which his mother would always make lemonade (always a little tarter than sweet), and the days of his first love which was caught up in the whirlwind of the summer months. Hanzo told McCree of the harsh winters of Hanamura, the training he and his brother were forced to do from such a young age, his first love which was cut short by being found out by his father. Conversation flowed free and easy. Neither man had felt this comfortable in _years_ , and they felt like they finally deserved it.

After a particularly humorous story about McCree being chased out of some poor girl’s house by her father with his pants practically around his ankles, McCree stopped to just _look_ at Hanzo. The way in which, when he laughed as he was doing now, the sound was rich and glorious, his eyes crinkled in the most adorable way, and he hiccoughed to try and hide the fact that he wanted to snort. _Oh God_ , McCree thought, _I’m in deep…_.

McCree looked over and took Hanzo’s hand as he was laughing, causing the other man to try and stifle his laughter to meet McCree’s eye. McCree simply pulled the other man closer so that their foreheads were touching. “McCree I-,” Hanzo started but never finished as the taller man had pressed their lips together in a chaste meeting. Even though the kiss was brief, the two men were out of breath. It was electric, a fire seemed to burn through the two of them, each person feeding the flame without a second thought.

Hanzo was the person to initiate the second kiss, searching for something deeper, stronger, than what McCree had offered. Hanzo turned his body so that he was facing McCree now, instead of lounging on his side, so that he could deepen the kiss. McCree was more than happy to oblige, turning his head and moving to his knees to accommodate the new position. Hanzo nipped at McCree’s lower lip, asking for access. McCree let the other man in, happy to let the other man lead and simply submit. Hanzo was now practically in McCree’s lap and he couldn’t help the involuntary movement of his hips against McCree’s own. McCree moaned and stifled a laugh.

“Now, I know the phrase is ‘save a horse, ride a cowboy’ but if ya keep up with whatcha doin’ I’m gon’ just embarrass myself.” Hanzo simply slumped against McCree, nuzzling in the man’s neck.

“Maybe…” Hanzo ground down his hips again, “That’s what I want, _Jesse_.”

McCree tensed when Hanzo used his forename instead of his surname and pushed Hanzo off of his lap. He started blowing out the candles at an alarming rate, leaving a half hard Hanzo just kneeling in the middle of the floor, perplexed by the situation. When McCree was done, he simply grabbed Hanzo’s hand and practically dragged him out of the room.

“Got you a touch hot and bothered, cowboy?” McCree simply responded by making a deep, almost growling sound low in his throat. By the time the pair were at McCree’s room, they were practically running. McCree slammed his hand on the reader to get the door to open, almost making Hanzo wince and wonder if the other man had broken the glass.

The door slid open and Hanzo was dragged inside and slammed against the wall. Jesse set to work kissing Hanzo’s neck as the door closed behind the pair. _Ah yes_ , Hanzo thought as McCree had found a particularly sensitive spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder, _I could get used to this_.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ ivemcfallenandicantgetup on tumblr 
> 
> if anything is wrong lemme know, and i'll correct it!


End file.
